


El secreto que no se puede contar

by LinSunnys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Destiny, Drama, High School, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinSunnys/pseuds/LinSunnys
Summary: Un joven prodigio musical se enamora de un misterioso pianista y de su atrapante música, pero un secreto podría arruinar el romance que construyeron.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 10





	1. ℘Prólogo℘

El comienzo del año académico por fin había llegado, las vacaciones se hicieron una eternidad para algunos, muy cortas para otros. O simplemente, el tiempo no continuaba.

— Este es el salón de la práctica con clarinete —Señaló el guía al que le habían asignado—. Cada salón de práctica de instrumentos tiene paneles acústicos para asegurar la concentración sin tener que escuchar el bullicio del club de rugby. Qué por cierto, ellos usan esa cancha de ahí —Volvió a señalar haciendo que su oyente volteara a ver el campo de rugby justo en medio de un partido—.

El guía tenía razón, si era bastante escandaloso.

— ¿Dónde están los salones de piano? 

— En el edificio que se encuentra cerca de la entrada —Contestó el guía con serenidad—. Cómo nuestro salón está casi al medio de todo, pensaba mostrartelo cuando estuviéramos por terminar.

— Ya veo... ¿Y ese edificio viejo? ¿Aún está en uso?

— Ah... Es el primer edificio que fue construido antes de formar la escuela. Una reliquia... será una pena que lo derrumben para la graduación.

— O sea que podré disfrutarlo durante este año. ¿Crees que mi llegada haya provocado ese futuro derrumbe, TenTen?

— ¿"TenTen"? Tenemos la misma edad, no me coloques un apodo de mascota —Alegó ante la informalidad por parte del nuevo, suspirando en el proceso—. Y no, no lo creo. El proyecto del derrumbe y crear un laboratorio en su lugar está en pie desde que entre a esta escuela hace dos años.

— Vaya, entonces la reliquia en este sitio eres tú.

— Acabo de decir que tenemos la misma edad. Me puedo imaginar que clase de alumno serás en nuestra clase.

El recorrido para el nuevo quedó a medias cuando repentinamente un chico de cabellos platinados llamó al guía por un recado del profesor a cargo de su salón. Por lo tanto, la guía dada por Kujo Tenn debió suspenderse. Asegurándose que su compañero nuevo pueda estar bien por sí solo antes de irse.

— TenTen es una persona ocupada —Dijo viendo la espalda del chico mientras se iba—. Seguro el viejo lo llamó —Murmuró aquello mientras tomaba asiento bajo un árbol cerca del campo de rugby—.

Los del equipo estaban entrenando, había escuchado entre los pasillos que pronto habría un campeonato. Tal vez vaya para animar. 

Le llamó la atención la actitud del capitán del equipo, era un chico risueño de una enorme sonrisa. Animaba al equipo fácilmente y se colocaba un cintillo despejando su flequillo hacía atrás, juntándolo con su cabello negro. También había otro chico más pequeño junto a él, pareciera que era el segundo al mando. Sin embargo, su atención fue movida inmediatamente por un gigante. Un chico de tez más bronceada que derribaba a sus compañeros en la defensa con una fuerza increíble, más que ser incluso más alto que él, seguro era popular.

Lo confirmó cuando un par de chicas gritaban "¡Ryuu-chan es increíble!" luego que el llamado las saludara desde el campo.

Estuvo un largo rato mirando la práctica, se veía un equipo realmente fuerte. Consideró en si ir apoyarlos durante el campeonato. Tan absorto mirando el balón ser lanzado desde cualquier ángulo imaginándose una canción mientras este iba de mano en mano, sin fijarse que de repente tenía el balón casi al frente de su cara.

Fue un milagro que lo pudiera esquivar.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —Gritó el chico de baja estatura—. ¿Podrías ir a recuperar el balón? —Pidió haciendo que todo su equipo hiciera un reverencia para disculparse, pareciera que no quería que nadie saliera del campo de juego para evitar distracciones—.

Entendió el mandado, tampoco sería una molestia. Tal vez pueda patear el balón cuando lo deba regresar.

Ahora... ¿Dónde había caído?

No estaba por ninguna parte, observó hasta el mismísimo árbol donde estaba sentado por si el balón rebotó y cayó en las ramas. Pero no, nada. Ni rastro. Comenzó a rodear el árbol, notando que justo atrás de este se encontraba el edificio viejo que mencionó Kujo. La puerta estaba abierta, puede que el balón haya rebotado hasta allí dentro.

Desde lejos la estructura se veía deteriorada, especialmente por eso preguntó, era curioso que hubiera una construcción tan pasada de moda comparada con todas las demás que habían dentro del establecimiento.

Pisada tras pisada, lentamente se fue acercando. ¿Y si aparecía algún fantasma? No era bueno con las cosas que aparecen de repente... y ni mencionar la oscuridad. Fue una suerte encontrar el balón tan sólo a unos pasos, así que lo recogió sin problemas. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a irse.

Una melodía llegó a sus oídos.

¿Un piano? ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar un piano en un lugar así? Sonaba increíble. 

Cuando menos se dió cuenta, había olvidado sus miedos y se adentró al pasillo buscando la fuente del sonido. Por cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón se iba a escapar de su pecho. Y entró en pánico cuando la melodía acabó en medio de su camino.

Pero siguió buscando, abriendo puerta que encontrara. Mientras más observaba el lugar, se dió cuenta que era un edificio con salones de clases corriente. Aunque eso no lo relajaba en absoluto, porque seguía estando vagamente oscuro, ahora silencioso... y no encontraba el piano o quién había creado tal melodía.

El pensamiento de rendirse comenzó a invadirlo cuando ya estaba por terminar de revisar el segundo piso (sujetándose de las paredes porque le temblaban las piernas). Quedaba tan solo una puerta más, si no había nada se iría rápidamente sin revisar el tercer piso. 

La abrió de un portazo.

Y casi se le salió el alma cuando unos libros de la estantería que estaban justo junto a la puerta se cayeron al suelo. Pero no se cayeron porque el portazo hubiera sido muy fuerte, si no que fue porque había una persona en una escalera sujetándose de la estantería debido al susto de la puerta repentinamente abrirse con tal brutalidad.

Un chico de cabellos lilas, de un fuerte amatista en su mirada sorprendida. Su cuerpo tenía un parecido al de Tenn en la delicadeza que desprendía, con la diferencia que este chico es un poco más alto.

— L-Lo siento, no quise asustarte —Se adentró al salón especialmente porque había dejado caer el balón, el cual rebotó hasta llegar a uno de los pies del instrumento que había escuchado anteriormente—.

Jamás había visto un piano tan viejo en su vida... pero tampoco uno tan hermoso.

— ¿Tu estabas tocando? —Interrogó luego de haber recogido el balón, señalando el piano observando al chico en las alturas—.

Parecía un poco indeciso al responder. Al rato sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza entregando una negativa. 

— ¿No hay nadie más aquí?

— No, sólo estoy yo —Escuchó su suave voz, sabía que habían personas que podrían lucir bien y combinar su voz a tal altura de encajarla con la presencia. Claramente, este chico exageraba—.

Quedar encantado se quedaba flojo ante la fuerte sensación.

— ¡Hey, sigues ahí dentro! —Se oyó la exclamación del mismo chico de baja estatura desde la puerta de la construcción. Parece que se preocupó de que no volviera—.

— ¡Enseguida bajo! —También gritó en respuesta para que le escuchara—. Debo irme. Cuidado al bajar de ahí, la escalera no se ve en buen estado. ¡Nos vemos! 

— Si.

El chico de los cabellos lilas tan sólo movió sus labios y sus comisuras se elevaron, dejando una hermosa sonrisa ante los ojos de quién se retiraba apresuradamente del salón. 

Devolvió el balón apenas se encontró con el chico del equipo de rugby, disculpándose por la tardanza. Hablaron un poco antes de que el llamado Izumi Mitsuki se retirara al campo de juego.

Giró momentáneamente al edificio tras su espalda, preguntándose si el chico que conoció ahí dentro saldría pronto. Se disponía a esperar, pero fue llamado por Tenn para continuar con su guía por la escuela, por lo que no le quedó de otra que continuar con el recorrido.

Dejando atrás el viejo edificio... Yotsuba Tamaki se preguntaba si era posible conocer aquel chico y saber porque le mintió respecto a la melodía de ese piano.


	2. ℘Capítulo I℘

La misma clase a la que debía asistir comenzaba a tornarse aburrida, el profesor hablaba como en otro idioma mientras sujetaba un libro diciendo un montón de nombres de artistas legendarios de épocas bastante lejanas.

Todos en el salón parecían poner absoluta atención. Bueno, no podía quejarse de eso cuando había entrado a una escuela muy reconocida y de alto prestigio. No era prácticamente un genio, de hecho, se consideraba un idiota. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar?

Su cuerpo se rindió, sólo su frente estaba apoyada sobre la tabla, lo único que separaba su piel de la mesa era su cuaderno totalmente en blanco. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre sus rodillas golpeando suavemente formando una canción de cuna que resonaba tranquilamente en su cabeza. Mejor estrategia para dormir no había.

Sin embargo, hubiera sido más placentero si no hubiera escuchado la puerta del salón abrirse. 

No le preocupaba que el profesor le regañara por estar durmiendo. Pero... ¿a quién se le ocurría abrir la puerta de un salón en plenas clases de la tarde? Sólo había una respuesta.

El director.

Por ningún motivo podía permitir que el jefe le viera durmiendo. 

Su cabeza dió vueltas al levantarse tan rápido dejando caer su lápiz al suelo, aunque no tomó importancia, podía recogerlo después. Lo primordial era ver al viejo parado en la puerta y hacer como que estaba muy concentrado en la clase. Y para su suerte... no se trataba del director.

— Con permiso. 

La suave voz de la mañana fue captada por sus oídos, haciendo inmediatamente contacto visual con aquellos hermosos amatistas, los cuales le miraban igual de sorprendidos.

El profesor tan sólo miró hacia el chico sin decir nada más, volviendo a lo suyo cuando éste cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con bastante cuidado. 

El chico del edificio viejo comenzó a dirigirse a su lugar al final del salón caminando con la mirada baja, Tamaki supuso que fue para no llamar la atención por el retraso. Lo había estado siguiendo con la mirada todo el tiempo y le extrañó cuando se detuvo justo al lado de su pupitre.

— ¿Es tuyo? —Dijo en un tono más bajo, sentado sobre sus talones mostrando el lápiz con los stickers de su preciado King Pudding—.

— ¿Eh... ? ¡Ah, sí! —Le tomó desprevenido. Por unos instantes desconoció su propio lápiz por estar admirando al chico sentado más abajo. Escuchando risas de fondo por su actitud apresurada y por haber levantado la voz—.

— ¡Yotsuba, no te distraigas y pone atención! —Regañó el profesor, provocando más risas por parte de sus compañeros de clase—.

— Si... —Contestó sin mucha gana, escuchando ahora un pequeña risa por parte del chico, el cual tomó su mano y depósito el lápiz en ella. Sobresaltado un poco a Tamaki por el repentino tacto—. G-Gracias —Dijo, imitando el mismo volúmen que había usado aquel misterioso mientras éste se ponía de pie, regalándole una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su lugar—.

Se había sentado en el último asiento de la fila a su izquierda, sin sacar nada de sus pertenencias y solamente mirar hacia todos lados con bastante curiosidad. De vez en cuando sus miradas volvían a encontrarse, siendo más insistencia de Tamaki porque no dejaba de voltear sólo para observarlo, llevándose más regaños por parte del profesor y muchas más risas dentro del entorno.

** ℘℘℘℘℘ **

— Oi, Yotsuba —Un compañero lo detuvo justo antes de salir del salón. Viéndolo mejor, era el mismo chico que había llamado a Tenn mientras lo ayudaba como su guía—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— Claro, eh...

— Yaotome Gaku —Decifró la duda del nuevo—. Tan sólo llámame Gaku.

— Seguro —Afirmó conforme mientras habría su frasco con pudín—. Desde hoy serás Gakkun.

Gaku levantó una ceja y después de unos segundos soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué pasa con ese apodo? —Golpeó el hombro de Tamaki repetidas veces con su mano—. De acuerdo, al punto. ¿Conoces a Tenn antes de llegar aquí?

Guardó silencio mientras comía una cucharada de pudín.

— No, lo conocí esta mañana, ¿Por qué? —Inclinó un poca la cabeza hacia un lado observando con pereza al chico de cabellos platinados—.

Yaotome no tuvo oportunidad de dar una respuesta cuando un chico de cabellos rojizos apareció en la puerta pidiendo que lo ayudara con la repartición de las pautas para la próxima orquesta, llevándose a Gaku lo más rápido posible. 

Para la curiosidad de Tamaki, ese chico se parecía bastante a Tenn.

Salió del aula dispuesto a seguir recorriendo por su cuenta el enorme establecimiento. No es como que Tenn no haya cumplido su misión, pero no es divertido si sólo es una guía por fuera sin revisar el interior.

Esa es su idea a cumplir por el día. Sin embargo, volvió a distraerse con el individuo misterioso, que justamente había pasado por su lado sin ponerle atención.

Tamaki fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo luego de haber dado varias vueltas por ahí siguiendo a cierta distancia al chico de cabellos lavanda.

¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo con tanta insistencia?

Llamó su atención desde que lo vió por primera vez. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, pero ese chico tiene algo que lo hace brillar cada vez que está en su campo visual.

Y aún no sabe quién es...

Se detuvo en medio de un pasillo intoxicado por alumnos caminando de un lado a otro, perdiendo de vista a quién había estado siguiendo. En primer lugar,.. tampoco sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Giró varias veces en su sitio tratando de encontrarlo.

— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

Lo atrapó.

Tamaki se acorraló contra la pared más cercana mientras sujetaba su agitado pecho luego del susto que sufrió.

— ¡No te aparezcas de esa manera! —Exclamó completamente aterrorizado—. ¡Y mucho menos por la espalda!

Ahí estaba, de pie justo frente a sus ojos junto con esa extraña paz que sentía cuando lo veía.

Aún más cuando estaba tan cerca.

— Lo siento, me dí cuenta de inmediato que me estabas siguiendo. Así que te hice una trampa.

— Muy buena jugada... 

Tamaki por un segundo pensó que se estaba burlando de él cuando el chico sonrió demostrando clara victoria. Era increíble que su expresión siempre fuera tan delicada hasta para eso.

— ¿Por qué me seguías? —Volvió a insistir—.

— Quería saber a dónde ibas —Respondió sin pensarlo demasiado, aunque de algún modo... Lo que dijo fue vergonzoso—.

— Hm... Entiendo —El chico misterioso retomó su camino. Pero a Tamaki no le gustó que dejara las cosas así como así—.

— Espera —Lo detuvo, sujetando su brazo y obligándolo a dar nuevamente la cara—. ¿No me preguntarás porqué quiero saber?

El chico se le quedó mirando por unos segundos que fueron eternos para Tamaki, dándole a entender qué tal vez no iba a contestar cuando éste desvío sus ojos hacia el agarre.

— ¿... Debería hacerlo? —Pronunció con cierta timidez, haciendo recapacitar a su raptor—.

Sabía que era un idiota, pero se estaba pasando.

— Alto, olvídalo. ¡Ni se te ocurra preguntar! —Jamás se había sentido tan tonto y avergonzado en su vida. Desvío su mirada tratando de calmar el rojo que se había extendido por su rostro, agregando que también soltó el delgado brazo del chico. Sentía que si seguía sosteniéndolo más tiempo podría romperse—.

Contra su voluntad, volvió a acaparar su atención en él cuando escuchó su risa angelical.

Podría estar como un bobo viéndolo todo el día si podía reírse de esa forma.

— Voy a practicar con el piano —Dijo sin darle provecho a Tamaki de seguir hablando porque se dió la vuelta y siguió su rumbo rápidamente—.

El interior de Tamaki era un pelea extrema de lucha libre con un versus entre "Seguirlo" y "No vayas".

— ¡A-Ah!... ¿Cómo te llamas? —Al final no eligió ninguna de las opciones—.

— ¿No te lo dije en la mañana? —Respondió, pero no fue el chico al que intentó detener—.

Era Kujo Tenn.

Había olvidado que había más gente a su alrededor. Tenn lo miraba extrañado, luego de haberle colocado hasta un apodo no podía creer que tuviera tan mala memoria. Mientras tanto, el chico misterioso si se había detenido, justo detrás de Tenn, riéndose por lo bajo y huír del lugar.

Al fin y al cabo, la guerra la ganó el "No vayas".


	3. ℘Capítulo II℘

Por el resto del día no volvió a encontrarse con aquél chico. Esperaba tener que darse vuelta nuevamente en su pupitre en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, el chico de la mirada amatista no regresó al salón.

Ahora simplemente estaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela observando como caían las gotas de la repentina lluvia.

— En la mañana estaba soleado...

— ¿Acaso no ves el pronóstico? 

Giró sobre sus talones, Tenn estaba tras su espalda esperando que le diera el paso para abrir su paraguas. 

— Me duermo antes de que den el pronóstico —Se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el chico de cabellos rosados se posicionara a su lado—. Y me despierto tarde para verlas en la mañana.

— Existen los celulares —En vez de abrir el paraguas, Tenn sacó de su bolsillo el aparato, mostrándole el pronóstico del tiempo que marcaba la temperatura baja por la tarde con próximas precipitaciones—.

Tamaki bufó de lo obvio, aunque el chico tuviera razón, él no se preocupaba de ver esas cosas.

— Por cierto, ¿querías que te mostrara algo más de la guía que te dí por la escuela? En la clase no dejabas de mirarme. 

¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuándo lo miró?

Ah.

No le gustaba sentirse en una laguna, suspirando de alivio al comprender la situación. Haciendo repaso en su escasa memoria, Tamaki analizó donde estaba el pupitre de Tenn. El chico misterioso se sentaba justo detrás de Tenn, por lo cuál, era normal que éste pensara que le miraba.

— Ah, sobre eso... No era nada importante —Se rascó la nuca, el chico más bajo colocó una expresión de desconfianza—. En realidad... Me preguntaba porque de tu bolso sobresalía un paraguas. Ahora veo porque lo tenías —Mintió victorioso cuando Tenn aligeró sus manos y abrió el paraguas—.

— Que extraño eres. Pensé que era algo más importante, me estaba preocupando.

— Ryuu... Dime qué escuchaste lo mismo que yo.

Justo detrás de ambos venía Gaku junto con el chico bestia del club de rugby.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué Tenn está preocupado? —Dijo en duda, usando el uniforme normal de la escuela en vez del deportivo—.

Oh dios, Tamaki se sorprendió del aura amable que esparcía ese ser tan enorme. Él es alto, pero el moreno del rugby le sobrepasaba. Y que fuera amigo de Yaotome Gaku lo hacía incluso más brillante.

— Ese no es el Tenn que conocemos —Chasqueó la lengua, acercándose rápidamente y sujetarlo por lo hombros—. ¿Quién eres y qué hi-

— Aléjate —Tenn lo cortó, estampando su mano con el bello rostro de Gaku—.

— Ah, si eres tú —Volvió a sus sentidos, quitando la pequeña mano del chico más bajo—. Mocoso, pensé que estabas enfermo o algo.

— ¿Cuál es tu definición de estar enfermo? —Se defendió de lo abusivo que podía llegar a ser el de cabellos platinados, ahora usando el paraguas abierto como si se tratara de un escudo—.

— Un paraguas... Genial, justamente no traje el mío.

— Pero en tu bolso siempre llevas un-

Tamaki fue testigo de cómo Gaku se había atrevido a pisar el pie del llamado "Ryuu". No hacia falta decir que fue a propósito.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sonrió Gaku mientras revisaba su bolso y extraía el paraguas—. Es tuyo, lo traje para ti.

El gigante agradeció variadas veces y de todas las formas posibles a Gaku por ser tan amable mientras a Tenn le ocurría un "tick" muy detectable en su ojo derecho. 

Finalmente de todo ese embrollo, Gaku terminó quitándole el paraguas a Tenn y se lo llevaba abrazado por los hombros, protegiéndolos a ambos de lluvia con el objeto. 

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que te alejes? Pareces un acosador.

— Nos vemos, Yotsuba —Lo ignoró aunque le esté golpeando las costillas con su codo—, cuidado con agarrar un resfriado.

Yotsuba tan sólo movió su cabeza en afirmación, volviéndolo hacer otra vez cuando el gigante del equipo de rugby se despedía de él usando el paraguas que le había entregado Gaku.

Observó sus espaldas hasta que desaparecieron de su trayectoria.

« Okay, creo que entiendo. »

Rascó nuevamente su nuca admirando las gotas que caían y se estrellaban con el pavimento.

« A Gakkun le gusta TenTen. »

Tamaki formó una pequeña sonrisa, comprender algo siempre lo satisfacía. De esa forma, alegremente buscó su bicicleta, varias veces le habían dicho que era peligroso andar en bicicleta mientras llovía, pero para su lógica, será más rápido llegar a casa y tomar un baño.

Sin embargo, justo antes de montar su vehículo de dos ruedas, se le adelantaron unos chicos que acompañaban al tal Mitsuki, también del equipo de rugby y quién conoció en la mañana buscando su balón. El más bajo lo notó e hizo un gesto con su mano para despedirse y luego alcanzar a los otros dos chicos que iban bajo sus paraguas correspondientes. Dónde Mitsuki se ocultó bajo el paraguas de un chico de aspecto serio y cabellos marinos. Para sorpresa de Tamaki, el otro chico que los acompañaba era el mismo que había aparecido en su salón a buscar a Yaotome Gaku. El mismo de un cabello tan fuerte de color como el fuego. Estaba lloviendo, pero pareciera que él podía repeler la lluvia con su sonrisa.

También los observó hasta que se fueran.

« Vaya que se parece a TenTen... »

Montó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear rumbo a su hogar, siendo rápidamente empapado por la lluvia.

« Pero TenTen es más frío. »

A su parecer, esta escuela era bastante más divertida de las que habían asistido anteriormente. Su último año académico no sería tan malo.

Pedaleó y pedaleó, el suelo resbaladizo lo hizo varias veces desviarse de su línea. No es que no supiera andar en bicicleta, el problema es que Tamaki no conocía el significado de "andar moderadamente". En otras palabras, el muchacho de diecisiete años iba a una gran velocidad.

Y casi salió volando de su silla cuando repentinamente debió frenar.

Se había rendido de volver a verlo por el resto de su día y también no esperaba encontrarlo justo ahora.

Ahí estaba, de pie en una esquina bajo un árbol, cubriéndose de la lluvia sujetando su mochila sobre la cabeza como si eso fuera a evitar que se mojara más.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Bajó de la bicicleta para estar a un lado de él, encontrándose nuevamente con esos intensos amatistas que le observaban otra vez con sorpresa al no esperar a nadie en ese momento. No llevaba el saco, por lo que su blanca piel podía verse a través de la camisa, su cabello también estaba todo mojado como el de Tamaki, las gotas de deslizaban casi en una danza hasta su cuello.

— Espero que se detenga la lluvia —Respondió, volteando nuevamente a observar el cielo repleto de nubes—.

— ¿Huh? ¿Estás loco? Lo más seguro es que no se detenga hasta mañana. ¿Piensas esperar aquí toda la noche?

Se produjo en breve silencio.

— ¿Algunas vez has estado a fuera mientras llueve?

— Sólo cuando se me olvida comprar mi pudín —No sabía a qué se debía la pregunta, pero logró sacarle esa armoniosa risa de la que se había vuelto adicto en tan poco tiempo—. Pero ese no es el caso, no puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche esperando —Dijo en un tono más pesado para llamar su atención. Tomando nuevamente el manubrio y subirse a la bicicleta—. Sube, te llevaré a casa.

El chico bajó sus brazos junto con su mochila, destilando incluso más agua que antes. 

— ¿No es peligroso pedalear mientras está lloviendo? Podríamos resbalar... —Se notaba preocupado, abrazando su mojada mochila contra su pecho, mirando fijamente a Tamaki—.

— Descuida, creo que ya soy un experto pedaleando con lluvia. Vamos, sube de una vez.

— P-Pero dos personas en una bicicleta...

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Sube atrás!

El chico inconscientemente cerró sus ojos cuando Tamaki elevó la voz. Tomando conciencia de las buenas intenciones, sólo obedeció, montando la bicicleta justo trás el otro.

Por otra parte, Tamaki estaba aguantando la respiración. No quería gritar, pero es una persona de poca paciencia y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que el chico realmente se quedara esperando bajo la lluvia por toda la noche hasta el próximo día. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando el chico de los cabellos lavanda le hizo caso. Y sin preguntar nuevamente, se quitó el saco y lo pasó por la espalda del chico, arropándolo un poco antes de partir.

— Esto... Será mejor que te agarres o podría suceder como dices. Al menos, si nos caemos, me aseguraré de atraparte.

No podía ver el rostro de su acompañante para saber si había entendido, pero sentir como sus delegados brazos lo rodeaban agregando como éste depositaba su peso sobre la espalda de Tamaki fue suficiente para que el trayecto a sus hogares comenzara bajo las gotas de agua.

Mencionando como la sonrisa de Yotsuba Tamaki se extendió y su corazón le entregaba un poco más de calidez además del que estaba recibiendo en su espalda.

— No estuviste durante las otras clases.

Estableció una conversación, no le molestaba el silencio entre ellos, pero sentía que justo ahora no podía cerrar la boca. Tampoco podía dejar que durante el camino sólo le dijera su dirección y un "Nos vemos" cuando lo dejara en casa.

— Me distraje practicando.

— Oh... ¿El piano, cierto?

— Si...

Tamaki sintió como el agarre del chico se había profundizado.

— ¿Los profesores te dejan faltar?

— Digamos que tengo un trato especial —Escuchó el conductor, recibiendo la mayoría de las gotas de lluvia en la cara—. Soy un buen estudiante aunque falte a la mayoría de las clases.

— ¡Ah! ¡Entiendo! ¡Eres un cerebrito! —Exclamó entusiasta, recordando cuando al chico se le habían caído los libros de aquella estantería—. Una rata de biblioteca.

— ¿"Rata de biblioteca"?

— Ya sabes... Esa gente que se esconde del resto sólo para estudiar.

— Eh... —Hizo un sonido, en un tono que Tamaki lo entendió como ante su definición de "rata de biblioteca"—. ¿También eres una rata de biblioteca?

— No, soy todo lo opuesto —Respondió rápidamente—. ¿Has oído de la escala social de una escuela?

— No... ¿De qué trata?

Tamaki comenzó a manejar el manubrio con una sola mano mientras que con la otra comenzaba hacer gestos.

— Primero están los populares, los que todos aman y quieren ser. Luego los deportistas con buenos cuerpos y un millón de fans —Seguía haciendo gestos, suponiendo que el chico que lo abrazaba por la espalda estaba viendo—. Después siguen los aplicados y entre medio de ellos están las ratas de biblioteca.

El chico rió suave cuando escuchó otra vez ese tono gracioso que usaba Tamaki para referirse a las ratas de biblioteca.

— ¿En cuál escala estás tú? 

— En la última.

— ¿Rata de biblioteca?

— No, más bajo que una rata de biblioteca.

No podía ver las expresiones del chico, pero sintió que debía tener una cara de duda.

— ¿Y esa es... ?

— Los idiotas.

Natural. Su misma existencia en decir eso era natural. Una carcajada más fuerte de lo normal fue absorbida por los oídos de Tamaki.

— ¡Oye, no te burles! Seré un idiota pero tampoco es para que te rías —Sonó ofendido, aunque en su interior solamente estaba fingiendo—.

El chico estaba conteniendo la risa mientras estampaba su rostro en la espalda de Tamaki, no siendo de mucha ayuda para el pobre corazón del conductor, el cual latía a mil por segundo.

— L-Lo siento... —Escuchó débilmente, desde la risa a una temblorosa voz causada por la misma—. No me esperaba ese final.

Justo eso a Tamaki le pareció lo más tierno que podría haber experimentado. Y eso que ni siquiera estaba mirando por estar entre comillas concentrado en el camino para no caer.

— Bueno, así son las cosas. Has estado hablando todo el tiempo con un idiota.

— No pienso que seas un idiota.

Este chico si sabe tocar los puntos débiles de Tamaki.

— Cambiemos de tema... —Excusó avergonzado—. ¿Qué melodía era esa que tocabas en el viejo edificio?

Nuevamente, silencio.

— ¿No me dirás? —Insistió—.

— ... No estaba tocando ninguna melodía.

— Mientes. Revisé casi todo el lugar y no encontré otro salón que tuviera un piano.

— ¿Es así? Eh... ¿Quieres saber el nombre? —Reflexionó el chico al saber la nueva información—.

— Si, era muy bonita —Respondió Tamaki con un poco de entusiasmo—. ¿Me dirás el nombre?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

Las respuestas del chico a veces sacaban a Tamaki de su capacidad para obtener lo que quería. En él no funcionaban para nada.

— Es un secreto... —Dijo al fin después de otro silencio entre ambos. De alguna forma, se escuchaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo en ocasionar dudas a Tamaki—. ¿Puedes dejarme por aquí?

— ¿Eh? Pero si sólo es más arriba, no tengo problemas con dejarte en la puerta.

— No quiero que te vean.

Tamaki podría haberse decepcionado con aquella respuesta. Sin embargo, dejó que el chico bajara de la bicicleta porque su sugerencia era más como una súplica. Logrando ver nuevamente su rostro, ese hermoso rostro del cual seguían deslizándose gotas de lluvia.

— Gracias por traerme y... Disculpa las molestias —Inclinó un poco el torso demostrando lo agradecido que estaba para luego regalarle una sonrisa de la cual Tamaki no podría olvidar—. Nos vemos —Y giró, caminando hacia su hogar—.

— Hm... —Tamaki nuevamente se iba quedar viendo hasta que desapareciera de su campo de visión, pero justo cuando estaba por desaparecer esa delgada figura, recordó algo importante—. ¡A-Ah! ¡Hey! —Lo llamó, logrando que el chico volteara a mirarle—. Soy Tamaki... ¿Cómo te llamas?

No puede creer que durante todo el camino, donde tuvo la oportunidad, no le preguntó por su nombre. Ya era la segunda vez, esperaba que ahora nadie los interrumpiera.

Para la fortuna de Tamaki, logró oírlo junto con una hermosa visión cuando el chico se llevó unos cabellos detrás de su oreja un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de exactamente lo mismo.

— Osaka Sogo.


	4. ℘Capítulo III℘

Había tenido que transferirse de muchas escuelas en el pasado por las continuas competencias, instalándose por fin en una escuela de su ciudad de origen. Jamás en otra escuela les hacían una rutina para quitar el estrés acumulado en los hombros. 

Al aire libre, cada alumno seguía las instrucciones de sus profesores a cargo, moviendo los brazos de un lado, luego del otro, el mismo torso girarlo sin mover las caderas, unos giros en el cuello. 

Le daba lata tener que hacer todo eso, pero debía admitir que si era relajante. Estaba acostumbrado a la despreocupación de los profesores con sus estudiantes. Un nuevo punto positivo agregó a su ranking.

— ¿Buscas algo?

Justo a su espalda se encontraba Tenn, haciendo los mismos ejercicios que el resto. Había notado como Tamaki además de estar moviéndose en automático, miraba hacia todos lados, perdiéndose en la multitud.

— No exactamente busco algo...

— ¿Buscas a alguien?

Guardó silencio al verse atrapado. Desde que había llegado a la escuela que estaba buscándolo. Sogo se ha ausentando una semana entera y eso lo estaba preocupando. ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo hoy, pero pareciera que tampoco sería posible esta vez.

Las clases más que ser siempre aburridas comenzaron a ser inquietantes, justamente porque el asiento del fondo seguía abandonado por su dueño. Aún así, Tamaki seguía mirando en esa dirección.

En los recesos se la pasaba observando al equipo de rugby mientras comía sus preciados King Pudding. Pero ese no fue el caso hoy, porque se quedó mirando a través de una ventana a un alto chico de cabellos rubios tocar el violín. Tamaki creyó estar viendo a un Dios tocar tal melodía, además que el chico era bastante guapo.

— Es increíble...

— Lo llaman "The prince of the instruments".

De repente, al lado de Tamaki se encontraba ese chico muy parecido a Tenn apoyado al igual que él en la ventana acompañándolo a escuchar la hermosa melodía de aquél violín.

— ¿Y eso significa...? —Interrogó Tamaki sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo aquel pelirrojo. O más bien, no sabía mucho inglés—.

— Hm... No tengo idea —Fue la respuesta despreocupada del chico, mostrando la lengua—.

Por fin Tamaki se sintió integrado por un idiota como él.

— "El príncipe de los instrumentos" —La presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas contestó la duda de ambos—. Rokuya-san es un extranjero muy habilidoso, ese apodo lo obtuvo especialmente porque puede tocar cualquier clase de instrumentos —Explicó en un tono serio observando al par de idiotas—. ¿Ahora debo darle clases de inglés, Nanase-san? Justo cuando pensé que estaba mejorando en matemáticas —Soltó un suspiro, parecía que siempre fuera así con el pelirrojo—.

Tamaki sentía que había visto a este chico antes. Volviéndose todo más claro cuando vió correr a Mitsuki a toda velocidad por detrás de este.

« Oh... Es el chico que compartió paraguas con Mikki. »

— Creí haberte dicho que soy malo en todas las materias.

— Por favor, no lo digas como si estuvieras orgulloso de ello.

— ¿Ayudas con materias? Entonces me voy a unir.

La repentina declaración de Tamaki dejó al chico de cabellos marinos algo atónito.

— Antes de pedirme que te ayude deberías por lo menos saber quién soy yo —Dijo en un tono incluso más serio que el anterior—. Tú debes ser el estudiante nuevo de la clase de al lado... Soy Izumi Iori, encantado de conocerte.

— Te apellidas igual que Mikki —Estiró su mano para estrecharla con Iori—. Yotsuba Tamaki, un gusto.

— ¿M-Mikki...? —Iori estrechó la mano con Tamaki, siendo consumido por un montón de dudas—.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por las reacciones de Iori.

— Eso es porque son hermanos. ¿Puedes creerlo? El parecido es nulo.

— Y este maleducado es Nanase Riku-san —Lo ignoró completamente, entregándole un par de libros que estaba cargando—.

— Desde ahora llevemonos bien, Tamaki —Sonrió a gusto, también estrechando las manos con el nuevo—. ¿Te unirás a nuestras sesiones de estudio? ¡Perfecto! ¡Oí, Nagi! ¡Tienes un nuevo alumno! —Se apoyó nuevamente en la ventana llamando al rubio que no dejó de formar su melodía, pero si había puesto su atención en Riku—.

Hasta Tamaki se sorprendió de lo carismático que podía ser Riku, no esperaba que conociera al tal Nagi y lo llamara con tanta naturalidad. A simple vista, podía decir que Riku es ese tipo de chico que es amigo de todos.

— New student? Fantastic! I'm very happy to have new apprentices.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Tamaki y Riku se dieron vuelta a ver a Iori luego de escuchar lo dicho por el chico parecido a un príncipe con un acento bastante extraño—.

Iori tan solo resopló y abandonó el lugar.

** ℘℘℘℘℘ **

Había evitado entrar al viejo edificio por dos razones en particular. La primera porque era poco probable encontrar a Sogo ahí después de faltar un semana. La segunda,.. ¡Miedo! ¡Ese lugar es terrorífico! Tamaki nunca ha sido bueno con la oscuridad. Esa vez que entró había sido atraído por la melodía que tocaba el chico de la mirada amatista, pero ahora no estaba.

Aún así... ¿Cómo terminó ahí?

Ingresar al viejo edificio en completo silencio le dió incluso más miedo que antes. Sin embargo, quería saber porque Sogo se la pasaba ahí. Tenía entendido que practicaba a menudo, pero no donde. Sólo es una corazonada de que su tiempo era desperdiciado en aquel salón. 

Apenas llegó a su destino abrió todas las cortinas posibles antes de no poder caminar de lo temblorosas que estaban sus piernas, menos mal que le llegaba bien la luz. ¿Por qué a Sogo jamás se le ocurrió abrir las cortinas? Es un crímen para la paz mental de Tamaki.

En medio de todo el salón se encontraba el piano, a Tamaki le seguía sorprendiendo lo viejo que era el instrumento. Hasta lo tocó con cuidado por temer que se rompiera, pero en vez de eso, sus dedos quedaron llenos de polvo... Fue así como notó que absolutamente todas las teclas estaban llenas del polvo. Había pasado tan sólo una semana, ¿Es posible que el polvo se acumule de esa forma? Es como si Sogo jamás hubiera tocado ahí.

Muy extraño.

Y tan extraño cuando fue consciente de que había comenzado a tocar el instrumento. Tenía un hermoso sonido para ser tan sólo un vejestorio. El tiempo pasó volando, si los ejercicios de relajación de la mañana son efectivos, para Tamaki tocar el piano es la mejor medicina.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y entraron dos estudiantes... O más bien, dos chicos del equipo de rugby, los cuales le hacían la clásica seña de guardar silencio y después una que Tamaki entendió como "Sigue tocando, ignora que estamos aquí" para luego ver cómo ambos se encerraban rápidamente dentro de un viejo mueble para útiles de aseo.

— ¿Has visto ha dos idiotas por aquí? —Un profesor se había asomado por la puerta bastante enojado mirando a Tamaki—.

De esa forma, Tamaki se volvió el héroe del año al mentirle al profesor y seguir tocando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de unos segundos de que el profesor se fuera los chicos del club de rugby salieron de su escondite y él dejó de tocar el piano.

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres lo máximo! —Dijo alegremente uno de los chicos que Tamaki reconocía muy bien, mejor dicho, a ambos—. ¿Eres el chico nuevo del que todos hablan? Eres bastante guapo, todo tiene sentido ahora.

— Momo-san... ¿No deberías presentarte antes de reconocerlo de esa forma? —Dijo el gigante del club de rugby, el amigo de Gaku y Tenn—.

El llamado Momo se congeló al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Tienes razón, lo lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón! —Por la mente de Tamaki sólo pasó un pensamiento « Que intenso... »—. Soy el capitán del equipo de rugby, Sunohara Momose. Puedes llamarme Momo como todos hacen, es más lindo y bastante más corto —Aclaró, comenzando a beber un jugo sabor melocotón mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca (ni tan blanca por estar llena de polvo y años ahí)—. 

— Yo soy Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, también del club de rugby —Se presentó el otro chico más alto de piel bronceada—. Tú debes ser Yotsuba...

— Yotsuba Tamaki —Completó el que maneja el piano que ahora se encontraba en silencio—. Tu eres el amigo de Gakkun y TenTen, te vi ayer.

— ¿Ya lo conocías, Ryuu? 

— No exactamente,.. Gaku me habló un poco de él y ayer nos despedimos en la entrada. Lamento no haberme presentado antes.

— No hay problema —Realmente que es amable, podría quedarse hasta ciego de tan sólo ver casi dos metros de ese ser de corazón puro—. ¿Por qué se están escondiendo?

Momo y Ryuu se miraron entre sí.

— Es una larga historia... —Dijo Ryuunosuke, algo dolido—.

— Yo lo resumiré —El chico más bajo de cabellos azabache con claras puntas teñidas de blanco dejó de beber por un momento, colocando un rostro de lo más triste—. Verás... Ayer a Momo-chan y a Ryuu les tocaba limpiar los balones... ¡Pero habían abierto una nueva heladería! Así que Momo-chan invitó a Ryuu —De repente, la felicidad invadió a Momo—.

— Y no limpiamos los balones por ir a la heladería —Completó un Ryuu bastante dolido. Parece que es el tipo responsable y se siente miserable de no haber cumplido con su deber—.

— Entiendo... El entrenador los buscaba para castigarlos.

— Si... —Contestaron al unísono—.

« Mikki también debe estar enojado. »

— Vámonos Ryuu, es hora de entregarnos —Momo se levantó de la silla y comienzo a empujar a su enorme compañero por la espalda. Ryuu pareciera estar esperando esa respuesta por un largo tiempo, dejándose llevar por su capitán—. Disculpa las molestias, Tamaki... ¡Ya sé, deberías venir a vernos en el próximo campeonato!

— Ahí estaré —Respondió con una media sonrisa haciendo un movimiento con su mano, despidiendo a los miembros del club de rugby que se dirigían a su futura muerte—.

** ℘℘℘℘℘ **

Había vuelto a distraerse con el piano que cuando se dió cuenta ya era bastante tarde y no quedaba nada más que hacer en la escuela, por lo que se tardó en ir a buscar su bolso al salón de clases. No quedaban muchos alumnos rondando y los pasillos se veían más grandes de lo normal.

— Tamaki-kun.

Por poco se le sale el corazón por la boca con el repentino llamado justo trás suyo por esa voz que no había vuelto a oír en toda una semana. Nuevamente se acorraló solo contra la pared más cercana mirando más con espanto que con alegría al chico frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Te dije que dejaras de aparecer de esa forma! ¡Mucho menos por la espalda! —Tremendo déjà vu que estaba experimentando—.

— Lo siento, simplemente te encontré y vine por ti —Se reía Sogo, cubriendo un poco sus labios con los nudillos—.

Tamaki parecía estar volviendo a la vida de poder verlo nuevamente, a él y todo su ser armonioso. Cómo esas suaves brisas que te hacen admirar la naturaleza cuando es necesario, y también como la que comenzó a surgir ahora mismo.

— Te extrañé.

Había dejado de pensar, dejando que su cuerpo y sentidos trasmitieran los sentimientos que había experimentado en la ausencia de Sogo, quién había levantado un poco más de lo normal sus párpados observando a Tamaki mostrándole un brillo completamente diferente en sus amatistas.

Al rato desconectó sus miradas con un claro rubor plasmado en sus mejillas, sin quitar por ningún segundo los nudillos de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no venías a clases? Estuve en el salón del viejo edificio y no te encontré, así que no puedes decirme que te quedaste practicando —Interrogó ante el silencio, aprovechando también de ocultar su vergüenza al recapacitar de lo que había dicho antes para dejar así el ambiente—.

Sogo volvió a mirarlo, sólo fue un segundo, un breve segundo, donde Tamaki comprendió que iba a pasar más vergüenza. Contemplando como el chico de cabellos color lavanda comenzaba a caminar lentamente por el pasillo.

— Me resfrié.

Solamente esa clara respuesta hizo sentir a Tamaki el mejor idiota del mundo. Deberían darle un premio Nobel por tal logro.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¡Estaba lloviendo y Sogo estaba todo empapado! ¡Era la respuesta más obvia y no la consideró en ningún momento! Enserio... Denle su premio ahora.

— Ya veo... —Comenzó a seguirle de cerca, notando que Sogo era como una cabeza más bajo que él y sentir una necesidad de tocar esos cabellos rebeldes que sobresalían de su casco—.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, esos cabellos siempre estaban ahí, ni con la lluvia de ese día habían desaparecido a unirse con los demás. 

Estaba a punto de tocar esas antenas, pero Sogo repentinamente se dió la vuelta, deteniendo por completo sus intenciones.

— Toma... Lamento haberlo tenido todo este tiempo —Le entregó una bolsa, donde Tamaki supo de inmediato que el contenido era su saco, el que le había prestado para protegerlo un poco más de la lluvia—. Muchas gracias por dejarme usarlo.

Agregando que durante ese tiempo de ausencia de Sogo, Tamaki había estado usando un abrigo largo de invierno. Curiosamente, el otro también estaba usando un abrigo.

— Descuida, pensé que podría salvar que te pudieras enfermar... Veo que no lo logré.

— S-Soy algo débil en ese sentido... Pero no fue tan terrible como otras veces. Así que... de igual forma me ayudaste. Muchas gracias —El chico más bajo había comenzado a rascar un poco su mejilla con su índice, regalándole nuevas sonrisas a Tamaki, de las que se encargaría de guardar cada vez que las viera—. 

Al tener su saco entre sus manos nuevamente fue cuando se acordó de un detalle. Buscando dentro de su bolso y extraer de este otro saco pero un poco más pequeño.

— Toma —Extendió el saco más pequeño a su respectivo dueño—. Es un buen intercambio.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —Sogo se veía bastante sorprendido mientras recibía su prenda—.

— Lo dejaste tirado en la banqueta del piano —Dijo, cambiando el rumbo hacia el patio con más naturaleza de la escuela y ser acompañado de deliciosas brisas junto al otro—. Tiene un poco de polvo, deberás lavarlo en casa.

Sogo lo siguió de cerca, deteniéndose cuando Tamaki se quedó contemplando el verde del lugar.

— Gracias, no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Es un poco vergonzoso haberlo olvidado en un lugar que frecuento sin haberlo notado. Cuando iba saliendo me dí cuenta que no lo llevaba y luego...

— Te atrapó la lluvia.

— Si...

Había bajado la cabeza al sentir pena por ello, pero cuando Tamaki comenzó a reírse inmediatamente fue contagiado. 

Momentos así son una cura para el alma.

La atención de ambos fue llevada a los gritos de cierto hombre mayor que movía una regla haciendo señas a Momo y a Ryuu para que lo siguieran. No se trataba nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo director de la escuela. Tamaki no esperaba que la falta fuera tan grave como para que recurrieran al director. Los chicos del club de rugby debieron hacer flexiones mientras el viejo contaba y golpeaba un árbol cercano usando el objeto de forma recta marcando la cantidad de cada ejercicio.

Tamaki sintió pena por ellos mientras que Sogo miraba con mucha curiosidad todos los hechos, sacando un poco de lugar al chico más alto.

— Mejor vámonos, puede agarrarla con nosotros —Dijo Tamaki acercándose un poco al oído del más bajo, intentando no hablar muy fuerte para que el director los ignorara—.

Algo nervioso, Sogo acató y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

** ℘℘℘℘℘ **

Para la mentalidad joven del chico de cabellos más largos como el mismísimo cielo del día, no había nada más placentero que vivir al lado de la playa. Se había sacado los zapatos para caminar cerca de la orilla, Sogo iba hacer lo mismo, pero lo detuvo porque recién se había mejorado de un resfriado.

Y tampoco quería que se volviera ausentar.

Se negó un montón de veces a que llevara su bicicleta, pero el chico de la mirada amatista terminó arrebatándosela con una sonrisa que hasta la espina dorsal de Tamaki gritó "Peligro".

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

— Me gustan todas.

— ¿Artista favorito?

— Me gustan todos.

Tamaki debió agacharse a recoger agua salada entre sus manos y lanzarsela a Sogo por sus respuestas tan poco específicas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?

La risa del contrario lo confirmó todo.

— ¿Cuántos hay en tu familia? —Siguió preguntando, podría ser inútil, pero quería saber más de aquél chico a su lado que estaba perdido mirando cada pisada sobre la arena—.

— ¿Mi familia? Sólo mi tío y yo... ¿Qué hay de ti? —Se volteó a ver el rostro de Tamaki que daba gusto con la luz del atardecer que provenía a lo ancho del mar—.

— Sólo mi padre y yo.

Ahora fue turno del más alto de burlarse.

— No me copies —Dijo Sogo arrugando un poco el ceño—.

— Es verdad de todos modos —Bostezó Tamaki—.

Vaya que se había relajado durante el día, aún más al sentir el agua fría atrapar sus pies. La sensación es agradable, tanto como ver nuevas facetas de Osaka.

— ¿Qué hace tu padre? —Se unió al interrogatorio—.

— ¿No sabes?

— ¿Debería saberlo? 

Tamaki guardó silencio mientras se detenía unos segundos a contemplar los confundidos amatistas.

— No importa entonces —Retomó la caminata, dejando aún más confundido a Sogo—.

— ¿Por qué es tan secreto?

— Tu no eres el único con secretos aquí.

Parece que se equivocó al responder, porque Sogo volteó el rostro colocando un semblante serio. Bueno,.. tenía absoluta razón, pero tampoco quería enfadar al otro. En un impulso idiota desordenó los cabellos de Sogo antes de salir huyendo a toda velocidad, sintiéndose aliviado cuando comenzó a perseguirlo a un lento ritmo por llevar su bicicleta.

Pasando una fugaz idea por su cabeza, aceleró el paso, le dió hasta tiempo de colocarse los zapatos y salir de la zona de arena. Dejando muy atrás al chico de la delgada figura.

Cuando Sogo logró llegar, claramente, muy cansado al punto donde Tamaki había desaparecido de su vista, este apareció con dos dulces en cada mano mientras le indicaba que se sentarán en un lugar que daba una hermosa vista al mar.

— Nunca he probado esto antes... —Reconoció justo después de haber probado un bocado—.

— ¿Enserio? ¡En ese caso come más! —Tamaki se veía contento de estar con alguien comiendo algo por primera vez, atreviéndose a manchar la nariz de Sogo con su propio helado, recibiendo un pequeño quejido antes de él mismo limpiarle con la servilleta—. Por cierto, debes comerlo rápido porque se derrite.

Vió como el más bajo se seguía limpiando aunque ya no tuviera absolutamente nada en la nariz.

— Brindemos.

« ¿Qué...? »

Estuvo unos largos segundos esperando ver un signo de que se trataba de una broma, pero la sonrisa inocente de Sogo no lo ayudaba a correr de la realidad.

— ¿A quién se le ocurre brindar con unos helados?

Era descabellado, un disparate, pero aún así, aceptó. Juntando sus helados por un breve instante antes de seguir comiendo. 

No hacía falta preguntar porque brindaban, después de todo, es primera vez que Sogo probaba un helado. Sigue siendo extraño para Tamaki, pero no quiso preguntar porque no los había comido antes por querer atesorar aquél momento contemplando el atardecer reflejado en las aguas marinas.

Sin embargo, ese era el caso de Sogo, pero sólo podía contemplar ese extraño color que se formó en los amatistas del contrario. Un brillo excepcional que se había combinado con aquél atardecer.

Guardado para siempre en su escasa memoria.


	5. ℘Capítulo IV℘

Había estado contando los pasos mientras se dirigía al salón, lentamente, paso a paso, uno por uno, sin chocar con nadie en el trayecto. 

Por fin había llegado, pero por alguna razón cerró los ojos antes de abrir la puerta. Respiró hondo y observó, esperando poder encontrarlo en su pupitre, probablemente durmiendo. Sin embargo... No se encontraba ahí.

Sogo resopló decepcionado cuando había un chico de cabellos rosados charlando con otro de tono plateado sentado arriba del pupitre de Tamaki. 

Cuando se daba el lujo de asistir a clases el contrario no aparecía, vaya lógica. Tal vez el universo decidió regresarle el castigo por hacerle aquello. 

Y muy bien que se lo tenía.

Iba a dar marcha atrás, pero justo vió como un pelirrojo entraba al salón exclamando que Tamaki había retado al "The prince of the instruments" a una batalla de piano, donde inmediatamente todo el mundo se levantó y salió corriendo. Hasta los del club de rugby se vieron interesados y se unieron a la multitud.

No sabía exactamente de qué iba todo eso, pero de todas formas se unió a la caballería, llegando a un salón muy parecido a un auditórium con un gran espacio que repartía muy bien a la cantidad de estudiantes. Se quedó al final, notando como muy al frente se encontraba Tamaki sentado en la banqueta de un piano mientras que de otra esquina se encontraba un chico rubio en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, siendo justamente el mismo chico de cabellos rosados que había visto antes en el salón—.

— "Batalla de piano", ¿No sabías? —Contestó inmediatamente, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Obteniendo un "No" por respuesta—. Yotsuba Tamaki retó al mejor pianista de la escuela, Rokuya Nagi —Explicó, dándole a entender mejor a Sogo—. ¿Por qué lo habrá retado? Anda a saber, es casi imposible saber que pasa por la cabeza de ese chico.

Sogo tan sólo rió nervioso ante el claro tono enojado del chico, guardando silencio cuando alguien al frente comenzó hablar.

— Hoy el nuevo va a retar a Nagi. ¡Qué valentía! ¡Vamos aplaudir por eso!

El público acató, entregando su apoyo al estudiante nuevo.

— Chicas, ¿Todas me conocen? —Dijo el mismo chico de gafas y cabellos verdosos entre medio de los dos pianos dejando de aplaudir. Dirigiéndose principalmente a las chicas que se encontraban en el salón—.

— "The Ace" —El unísono mencionó y el presentador sonrió complacido mientras se ajustaba sus gafas transparentes—.

— Por supuesto, Nikaido Yamato "The Ace" para servirles —Caminó hasta el rubio—. Y este es Nagi. ¿Ustedes sabían de su apodo?

— "The prince of the instruments" —Volvió a decir el público, escuchándose unos cuantos "Kyaa!" por parte de las chicas recibiendo inmediatamente un saludo por parte de Nagi, provocando más gritos de sus fangirls—.

El presentador carraspeó con su garganta para calmar el bullicio.

— Claro, porque... ¡No hay ninguna melodía que no pueda tocar! Y debes agregar que no importa el instrumento usado —Señaló rápidamente con el dedo a la multitud—. ¡Y nadie se le puede comparar! —Sus expresiones realmente causaban emoción de lo que sucedería—. Sin más tardanza... ¡Empecemos de una vez nuestra batalla de piano! —Extendió sus brazos hacía los lados, señalando especialmente a Nagi para dar inicio con una ola de aplausos—.

Apenas colocó sus manos en las teclas comenzó a moverlas fluidamente y sin reparo, subiendo a negras y bajando al ritmo hacia las blancas de tonos más agudos. Teniendo al público encantado con su habilidad, terminando con un encantador agudo entregando ese toque especial a la melodía.

— Chico nuevo, ¿Escuchaste atentamente? —Yamato se había apoyado en el piano de Tamaki, sonando relajado en todo momento—. ¡No te equivoques en ninguna tecla! —Anunció, dando la partida al chico nuevo—

Tamaki resopló antes de hacer crujir sus dedos y comenzar con una gran entrada deslizando una mano por todas las teclas antes de comenzar a imitar toda la melodía dada anteriormente por Nagi, causando una gran impresión a los oyentes. Acabando usando un exquisito grave melódico.

Los aplausos consumieron el auditorium por el gran espectáculo. Tamaki relajó sus hombros para después rascar su nuca algo avergonzado, tener tanta atención sobre su persona lo ponía nervioso.

— ¡Nada mal! ¡No te equivocaste en ninguna! —Yamato volvió a instalarse en el otro piano—. Nagi, algo más difícil —Pidió y el rubio inmediatamente comenzó a tocar una melodía más lenta—. ¿"Chopin Waltz"? Es demasiado fácil —Se rió mirando con burla al príncipe—.

— Me gustaría verte tocando antes de abrir esa boca, Yamato —Contrapuso Nagi con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar completamente por el sonar del ambiente que provocaban sus dedos al moverse—.

La melodía era corta, pero cuando todo el mundo creyó que había terminado, el príncipe agregó nuevas notas esforzándose en embellecerla aún más de lo que era. Haciendo un sonido parecido a la tensión antes de comenzar el alargue.

— Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil —El de gafas volvió a reír, pero ahora algo más satisfecho—. ¡Vamos! —Exclamó aplaudiendo acorde al ritmo que Nagi había vuelto más pegadizo, siendo acompañado por todo el público—. ¡Hey, tu también! —Dijo a Tamaki desde el otro extremo, notando que este se había levantado de su asiento algo confundido—. ¡Te dije que continuarás, no que te levantarás! 

El chico volvió resoplar antes de tomar asiento nuevamente. Algunas risas se escucharon antes de que Nagi diera fin a su obra improvisada.

— Es un idiota, ¿No crees? —A pesar del insulto, Tenn estaba sonriendo mientras aplaudía—.

El de cabellos color lavanda lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada.

— Ni siquiera Chopin sabía de esa parte, son afortunados de escucharla —Yamato señaló otra vez al público—. ¡La improvisación de Nagi es impresionante! —Elogió antes de volver al piano de Tamaki—. ¡El nuevo! —Dió partida—.

Tamaki sonrió lleno de confianza antes de tocar algo inesperado...

Exactamente la misma melodía de Nagi, pero con una velocidad multiplicada por diez. 

El ritmo era incluso más pegadizo y el público se manifestó en euforia. Haciendo una breve pausa antes de comenzar a manifestar la parte improvisada por Nagi al pie de la letra a la misma velocidad, sus dedos casi ni se veían de lo rápido que se movían. Acabando con un tierno agudo bien recibido por el público que aplaudía más fuerte que veces anteriores.

Desde el fondo se encontraba también Momo, moviendo el hombro de cierto azabache con bastante fuerza.

— ¡Ese es mi amigo! —Y siguió aplaudiendo dejando al pobre Iori algo inestable—.

El presentador se fue al centro de ambos pianos mirando al público con una seriedad extraordinaria. Ajustando sus gafas antes de sonreír a gusto.

— Veo que hoy... ¡Va hacer muy interesante!

No hizo falta dar la partida, Nagi dió entrada a improvisación pura tocando a una gran velocidad como Tamaki en la melodía anterior. Apenas acabó, su contrincante siguió con la imitación, igual, exactamente igual... ¡Pero estaba tocando solamente usando la izquierda! 

El rubio continuó y paraba. El de cabellos cielos continuó y paraba. 

Estuvieron así por unos tres turnos antes de comenzar ambos al mismo tiempo, Nagi dando toque a los agudos mientras Tamaki hacia lo mismo con los graves usando ambas manos.

La resonancia de ambos pianos era más que increíble, varios del público quedaron con la boca abierta de la magnífica sincronización de ambos.

Nagi acabó y Tamaki hizo sonar todas las teclas antes de darle fin.

Los aplausos se intensificaron y ambos chicos se miraron, notando lo agotados que se encontraban, sonriendose a gusto cuando Nagi se puso de pie y se aproximó al puesto de Tamaki estrechando su mano.

— ¡La batalla de hoy fue brillante! ¡Grandes aplausos para ellos! —Pidió Yamato, bajando del escenario y comenzar a mover sus brazos para guiar a todos—. Bien, ahora regresen a clases —Dijo con una actitud más perezosa. Pareciera que sólo sonaba emocionado cuando tenía que actuar ahí frente a todos como animador—.

— Soy un hombre de palabra, aquí está —Nagi le dió entrega a Tamaki un sobre bastante antiguo—. That was incredible! I hope to play together again, Tamaki.

— No tengo idea de lo que habrás dicho pero seguro volveremos a tocar. Fue muy divertido —Recibió el sobre y despidió a Nagi con una enorme sonrisa—.

Estaba por revisar el contenido del sobre, pero Tenn se había acercado desde el fondo, admirando el piano que acababa de usar el chico.

— Fue impresionante —Elogió—.

— ¿Eso crees? —Dijo fingiendo despreocupación, porque en realidad a Tamaki le encanta que lo elogien—.

— Si, pensé que sólo eras un idiota, pero tienes talento.

— Lo soy —Acalaró observando al chico de los cabellos rosados—. Un idiota con talento.

— Lo que tú digas —Rodó los ojos divertido—. Nos vemos en clases —Y se retiró del lugar—.

Tamaki se quedó un rato más disfrutando del silencio de aquél lugar antes de volver al salón con sobre en mano.

** ℘℘℘℘℘ **

Nuevamente volvía a almorzar frente al campo de rugby, era como estar viendo la televisión con los entrenamientos de cada jugador como reportaje y aprendizaje de los fans. Además que bajo el árbol donde se sentaba siempre estaba bastante fresco. Un lugar de lo más agradable para sentarse a comer.

— Tamaki-kun.

Sin embargo, nada podía cubrir ser asustado por ese chico.

Por poco deja caer su caja con arroz frito qué se preparó a sí mismo para poder comer ahora y no morir de hambre durante el día académico. Tosió un par de veces donde debió ser atendido con ligeros golpes en la espalda para poder recuperarse cuando se atoró con la comida.

— ¿Cuál es tu gusto de asustarme por la espalda? Un día de estos me dará un infarto —Habló mientras seguía comiendo, convirtiendo la comida en un perfecto bolo alimenticio por estar masticando del sólo berrinche que estaba haciendo contra el chico de delgada figura a su lado sentando en el césped—.

— ¿Hambriento? —Fue raro ver que no se disculpara como siempre hacía cada vez que le hacía pasar por esos ataques tremendos en su corazón. Sogo parecía divertido—.

Le entregó una mirada fastidiada.

— ¡Muy hambriento! —Masticaba y masticaba, preguntándose si Sogo ya había almorzado—. Parece que te gusta asustar a la gente por la espalda —Le ofreció un poco de su arroz, pero fue rechazado—.

— Es porque me gusta tu espalda.

Estar asustado o avergonzado, no importaba, Tamaki volvió a sufrir con su propia comida.

Por alguna razón, sentía que las cosas estaban al revés. ¡Él debía molestar a Sogo! No es que no le gustara ver cómo se divertía, pero las reacciones tiernas del contrario cuando se avergonzaba eran simplemente hermosas y deseaba ver nuevamente esa faceta.

— No es justo... Sou-chan descubrió mis debilidades —Murmuró volviendo su vista al campo—.

Pero tuvo que volver a poner atención en Sogo cuando notó que este había comenzado a mirar hacia todos lados muy confundido, hasta había girado para mirar trás de él por un segundo. Deteniéndose cuando conectó sus amatistas con los cielos de Tamaki.

— ... ¿Te referías a mi?

Enserio que Tamaki podría morir de vergüenza y ternura en ese momento.

— S-Si... Es el apodo que decidí ponerte.

— Y-Ya veo...

Sogo había terminado igual de avergonzado, por lo que Tamaki sonrió de orgullo cuando el contrario no era lo suficientemente valiente para reírse en su cara.

Volvió a ofrecerle comida siendo de igual forma rechazado, pero encontraba que el chico solamente lo rechaza por ser educado, algo que para la lógica de Tamaki lo cabreaba. Así que, atrayendo a Sogo por los hombros, rápidamente metió los palillos con un trozo de pollo dentro de su boca en contra de su voluntad, puesto que este luchaba inútilmente por soltarse y apartar a Tamaki con las mejillas ardiendo, ya que, lo había tomado por sorpresa y el chico más alto no retiraba los palillos hasta asegurarse de que se había comido el pollo.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en esa posición hasta que Sogo fue capaz de quitarle los palillos a Tamaki y amenazar con romperlos claramente expresando toda su molestia.

De esa forma, Tamaki sintió el verdadero miedo.

— Tocaste muy bien ayer —Habló luego de un tiempo dejando que Tamaki volviera a saborear su comida—.

— ¿Estabas allí?

— Claro, no quería distraerte.

— Si, por supuesto. ¡Nadie puede distraerme! —Hizo gestos con los palillos, hablando con la boca llena—. Yo podría seguir tocando fluidamente.

Sogo guardó silencio mientras desviaba sus amatistas hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No te molestes por eso! Sólo bromeaba.

Pero Sogo lo ignoró completamente, dejando que Tamaki comiera plácidamente. Sin embargo, el chico más alto no podía disfrutar su comida teniendo a la belleza de Sogo a su lado mientras irradiaba oscuridad por todos lados.

— ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a él ayer? —Había vuelto, disipando cualquier signo de molestia, pero si con un rostro de duda. Tamaki pudo tragar aliviado—.

— Oh... Sobre eso —Buscó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y mostró delante los ojos de Sogo un frasco—. Por este King Pudding —El chico de la figura más delicada le dió un pequeño codazo mientras se reía de lo ingenuo que podía ser Tamaki—. ¡Es un secreto que no te puedo contar! Así que Sou-chan deberá ser paciente —Dijo colocando sus palillos encima de sus labios en modo de que guardaría silencio, para luego empujar suavemente la frente de Sogo con la punta de ellos—.

Parecía un gesto común y corriente de un idiota. Sin embargo, ser idiota no significa que no supiera hacer cosas con doble intención.

Cómo dar besos indirectamente.

— ¡Tamaki! —Ambos chicos dirigieron su atención al capitán del equipo de rugby que gritaba desde el campo—. ¡Mitsuki, Ryuu y yo vamos a jugar en el campeonato de bienvenida! 

Momo movía los brazos de arriba abajo con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Tocaste muy bien ayer! —Le acompañó Ryuunosuke de cerca—.

— ¡Espero que juegues con nosotros! ¿Okay? —Tamaki conectó miradas con Sogo antes de responder con un "¡Claro!"—. ¡Es una promesa ahora, espero que cumplas!

— ¿Qué promesa?

El salto que dieron ambos chicos del rugby al escuchar la voz del director tras sus espaldas fue alerta de que continuaban en la mira.

— Tamaki, ¡Tu también ven acá! —Ordenó el hombre con autoridad, señalando a Tamaki donde debía ponerse de pie con su regla a mano—.

— Te veo en el salón de piano —Alcanzó a decir a Sogo aprovechando que estaban cerca para susurrarle al oído para después levantarse y trotar hasta donde estaba el director—. 

El director cuando Tamaki llegó inmediatamente ordenó que se pararan derechos, levantando el mentón de Momo con el objeto.

— ¿Quién dijo que podías comer aquí? —Tamaki lo miró extrañado— ¿Te parece un lugar para comer? ¿Quisieras correr una vuelta por la cafetería? 

Todo lo que decía aquél hombre para el chico resbalaba, no haya nada de malo comer pacíficamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿Por qué no te acomodas bien la camisa? —Comenzó a regañar ahora a Ryuunosuke, quién en un segundo comenzó arreglar su vestimenta. Momo lo imitó para ahorrarse el lío, pero resultó al revés—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de correa es esa? —Cuando el más bajo de todos había subido la camisa para adentrarla dentro del pantalón, el director comenzó a golpear el cinturón de este con la regla—. ¿Crees que eres un rockero? —Movió otra vez el objeto en dirección al cuello de Momo—. ¿Es así como te pones una corbata? Y... —Depositó la regla sobre la cabeza del chico, analizando la imprudencia y mala forma de las normas sobre la vestimenta y orden académico que al parecer Momo no comprendía—. ¿Te crecen canas por las puntas del pelo en vez de la raíz? ¡Pobre de ti que te vea mañana con ese cabello teñido! 

Vaya que los regaños eran eternos.

El director se dirigió nuevamente a Ryuunosuke, mirando hacia todos lados antes de hablar un poco más bajo.

— ¿Tienes cigarrillos?

La cara impactada del moreno no se hizo esperar. Ni mencionar la de Tamaki cuando vió que Ryuu sacó una cajetilla de su pantalón. El director se la quitó de las manos apenas la tuvo en su campo visual.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho... ¿Puedo tener uno? —La propuesta del director seguía siendo extraña, al chico no le quedó otra que afirmar. Siendo los tres testigos de como el director sacaba un encendedor, inhalaba y luego soltaba el humo—. 

La situación realmente tenía a Tamaki dando miles de vueltas en su cabeza.

— Ha sido tanto tiempo... ¡¿Y por qué diablos tienes cigarrillos?! —Volteó horriblemente molesto—. ¿Ocho cigarrillos? ¡Vamos! ¡Ocho vueltas! ¡Ahora! —Agitaba la regla amenazando con golpear las pantorrillas de ambos chicos del club de rugby—.

— ¡Espere director, esos cigarrillos no son de Ryuu! —Momo intentó defender a Ryuunosuke mientras empujaba la espalda del más alto evitando los ataques del hombre con autoridad—.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Ocho vueltas! ¡A correr!

El capitán y el defensa del equipo de rugby salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, haciéndole señas a Tamaki en modo de "Suerte amigo".

El director mantuvo silencio mientras se aseguraba que los otros cumplieran con su orden, acercándose a Tamaki, quién había bajado su postura firme y volviendo a ser el despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillo.

— Tú... Mira la clase de amigos que has hecho. ¡Amigos que fuman! —Le dió un golpe en la cabeza con la regla—. Te dejo ir, anda —Y lo echo antes de seguir regañandole—.

Apenas Tamaki se dió la vuelta, el hombre de cabellos celestes opacados siguió disfrutando del cigarrillo que había tenido todo el tiempo en sus manos.

Es aquí cuando Tamaki se cuestionó si realmente Momo y Ryuunosuke fumaban, pero lo descartó en el momento de olfatear. Sólo había un estudiante al que le había sentido el aroma a tabaco... Y ese era Yaotome Gaku. Era leve, pero Tamaki el sentido que tenía más desarrollado además del gusto y la audición, era el olfato.


End file.
